And Now It's Just The Two Of Us
by zoreozoishiki
Summary: In which the human race is going extinct and Dan and Phil are some of the last remaining survivors.


p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"There had been a massive Ebola scare in the U.S. a while ago, a few years ago now, Dan remembers. He didn't live in the U.S. but he remembers people still freaking out about it in England. It hadn't caused as much chaos as this one had though. Then again, had anything? Dan recalls once seeing the trailer for a movie about the situation the world was in now, while everybody was worrying about whether or not the world was going to end and massive flood waves were coming to destroy the human race in 2012 nobody actually stopped to think of the other possible reasons and how they should've prepared for them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Dan can't remember the last time he smiled like he actually meant it, not a fake smile to make sure Phil would stop worrying about him 24/7, or one to any other survivors that they had crossed paths with in the past to show he was friendly, he just...hadn't./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Which is understandable, considering the situation he's in, but he can't remember the last time he cried either./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Neither he or Phil have seen another human in over five months now. It's been two years since everything began, two years since they both lost their families, and Dan can't remember crying./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"He supposes that he probably did shed a few tears in the beginning, but he just can't remember doing so, he doesn't know how to feel about that either./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Phil cries. Phil cries a lot. And Dan hates it because he never knows what to do when he does. Sometimes he'll slowly inch closer if the two of them are a few centimeters apart and wrap his arms around Phil's body, trying to comfort him, other times he'll just stay away, feeling like his friend needs some alone time to get all of his emotions out and just cry for a while. Dan reckons that he'd need that too, if he cried anymore./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Friend. Can they even use that title anymore? Dan's not sure of what they are and he doesn't think that Phil does either. A few quick kisses and some awkward sex that they've had a couple of times didn't make them boyfriends. Dan doesn't even know if he wants them to be boyfriends, doesn't even know if he wants them to continue doing whatever the hell it is that they're doing. He doesn't really know anything about his feelings towards anything anymore./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"It's strange, he'd never thought of Phil romantically until now. He couldn't distinguish his platonic feelings towards him between his romantic ones./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Dan looks over at Phil, lying just a few centimeters away from him, looking slightly paler than usual, if that's even possible. Dan's eyes widen slightly for a couple of seconds before he brushes it off as the dark lighting somehow and goes back to staring at the stars until he falls asleep./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"He never does./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"It had started two years ago, nobody knows what from. A virus got into the air and started to poison the human race, thousands of people were going to their local clinics to see their doctors after having a common cold for over a month, then they'd start getting sicker, their body slowly shutting down without them even realizing that it was. It was a slow but painless death, but everyone was afraid of it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"For others it was different; you didn't have the symptoms of a cold, one day you were completely fine, if not a little bit off, and then the next you just...didn't wake up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Nobody actually realized what was going on until it was too late. Members of the Royal Family were suddenly dying, celebrities and YouTube stars- some of Dan and Phil's closest friends. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"It wasn't just in the UK either, it had spread to other larger countries. Everyone was dying. The human race was dying./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"There wasn't even any way to protect yourself, it was in the air, there was no cure and no way of avoiding it, even if you stayed inside all day and night you were still bound to get it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Nobody was safe. The human race was dying out and nobody could stop it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Dan and Phil have found that while they have no actual desire to leave their apartment and go out to explore the world, they don't mind sometimes just sleeping outside underneath the stars in the now empty streets of London./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"In the morning, they go back inside, Dan checks social media even though he knows his Twitter feed will be completely empty, Phil has a shower, they both continue trying to live their lives how they did before everything went wrong./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"They don't record videos anymore though. They couldn't bring themselves to do it after the amount of views on their videos started dropping and it was becoming obvious that their fans were slowly dying./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Dan wonders how many of his subscribers are now dead./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Phil looks even paler today. Neither of them say anything about it. Ignorance is bliss after all./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Dan catches Phil in the middle of recording a video. He stops in the middle of Phil's doorway and watches his friend talk to a camera silently./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The video goes up later that night./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"It has three views by the next day./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"The view count doesn't go up after that./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Phil is still as energetic as ever so Dan brushes off his paleness once again. They go and raid some nearby shops, the streets are silent and empty, so they hold hands while walking and try to ignore the eerie atmosphere./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Phil cooks while Dan checks social media again, he checks the video. It's only a minute long and it's just Phil asking if there's anyone else alive./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"There's one comment from someone with the screen name 'StillHereStillBreathing'./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"emI'm still alive./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"They reply, but there are no other comments after that./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"They climb into bed together at the end of the day, Dan staring at Phil for a few moments after he falls asleep, wondering how their lives will end, if they'll die one and a time or both together. He strokes Phil's fringe out of his eyes before closing his own and falling asleep./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Dan misses everything, misses PJ and Chris and Louise, misses all of his fans, misses the creepy smutty fanfiction and fanart that they created. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"He thinks about making a video, like Phil did, but he stops halfway through recording, staring into the camera lens for several minutes before finally breaking down and crying. He curls up into a ball on his bed and sobs loudly, Phil comes rushing in, sitting next to him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close and stroking his hair while Dan continues sobbing into Phil's shirt./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Phil waits until Dan's almost asleep before trying to fall asleep himself, Dan looks so peaceful when he's sleeping./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Dan never wakes up again./p 


End file.
